prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The November 12, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 12, 2018 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. This was the go home show for Survivor Series. Summary Braun Strowman's still mad, but a potential three-hour marathon of destruction turned into a fateful bit of horse-trading when Stephanie McMahon struck a borderline-unholy bargain with The Monster Among Men moments after he plowed through a Tag Team Battle Royal (not the first time he's done that, funnily enough) set to determine Raw's Tag Team Survivor Series captain. Per their agreement, Strowman would receive a match against Acting General Manager Baron Corbin where he could pick the stipulation and The Lone Wolf signed a waiver absolving Strowman of the damage. After that, he gets a rematch with Brock Lesnar for the Universal Title, which Corbin had cost Strowman. In order for him to get those matches, however, Strowman has to help Raw defeat SmackDown LIVE at Survivor Series and prove his team-player bonafides by keeping These Hands off of The Lone Wolf until after WWE's fall classic. Stephanie claimed that the negotiation was just a way for her to bring out the best in Strowman — a bit of corporate-speak that quickly brought out Ronda Rousey instead. The Raw Women's Champion assured her Commissioner that she didn't need any more motivation before taking on Becky Lynch this Sunday, though she did heavily imply she was happy to take it out on Stephanie. Out came Corbin to calm things down, though he soon took the brunt of everybody's aggression: Rousey judo-threw Corbin to the mat, and while Strowman didn't lay hands on the Acting GM, he made it very clear that The Lone Wolf's immunity had an expiration date. Ember Moon lost a friend and gained an enemy last week when Nia Jax threw in with Tamina to lay a beating on The War Goddess; this week, she lost again in the more traditional sense in a match against The Irresistible Force's powerful enforcer. It was something of an upset for the former NXT Women's Champion, too: Moon spent the majority of the match running circles around Tamina, but Nia's interference stopped The Shenom from delivering the Eclipse and allowed Tamina to superkick Ember off the top rope. Tamina went high in response, finishing Moon off with a splash. Pointedly, Raw Women's Captain Alexa Bliss was shown watching the match backstage as she scouts for team members; one can only assume the match gave her plenty to think about. This Sunday, Seth Rollins will compete in a bonafide dream match when he goes toe-to-toe with United States Champion Shinsuke Nakamura. By his own admission, however, The Kingslayer is still stuck in the waking nightmare of Dean Ambrose betraying him and refusing to say why. In fact, Rollins blew off almost all talk of The King of Strong Style during an interview with Corey Graves, instead pivoting to Ambrose and implying his former brother wasn't man enough to explain his treachery. And then, Ambrose appeared on the TitanTron and poured salt in the wound. Reclining atop the hood of a rental and flanked by a burning trash can, Ambrose refused an outright explanation, suffice it to say that, while he once thought of The Shield as the source of his strength, he came to believe it was a “burden” that weighed him down and made him weaker. As a way of setting himself free, The Lunatic Fringe produced his black tactical vest — a symbol of his time in The Shield — doused it in gasoline, and tossed it into the fire. Last week, Drew McIntyre defeated Kurt Angle in a match that The Scottish Psychopath framed as nothing less than a remaking of Raw in his own image. But before that, he leveled Finn Bálor in an apparent display of dominance. So, when The Extraordinary Man Who Does Extraordinary Things came out demanding satisfaction, he got an opportunity to do so against ... Dolph Ziggler? Yes, in something of a backhanded compliment, McIntyre sent The Showoff — who he dubbed the true “best in the world” — into battle against Bálor so the Irishman could prove he was worthy of McIntyre “lowering himself” to the Irishman's level sometime down the line. Of course, then he blasted Finn with a Glasgow Kiss, effectively handing the bout to The Showoff, barring incident. Cue the incident. Ziggler toyed with Bálor on the mat in yet another display of amateur-style proficiency, and the former Universal Champion slowly but surely crawled his way back, eventually taking out Ziggler and McIntyre with a suicide dive. With McIntyre stunned by the maneuver, Bálor reversed a fireman's carry rollup from The Showoff into a pinning combo of his own to earn the win. He also earned a little something extra: Impressed with Bálor's conviction, Stephanie McMahon named the Irishman to the Men's Survivor Series team — much to the chagrin of McIntyre and Ziggler, though the Commissioner made it clear she only expected the assembled rivals to play nice through this Sunday, and not a second longer. It takes a lot to get Natalya Neidhart worked up into a frothing wrath, but Ruby Riott certainly did a lot to provoke The Queen of Harts last week when she destroyed a pair of sunglasses belonging to the late Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, leaving the former SmackDown Women's Champion a weeping mess at ringside. Natalya responded in kind, ambushing Ruby from the timekeeper's area and stomping the Riott Squad ringleader all across the ring. But all the righteous anger in the world was little match for the ensuing numbers game, as Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan helped overwhelm The Queen of Harts before teeing her up for one more insult: A Hart Attack from Ruby and Logan. The second attempt at a Battle Royal to determine who would lead up Raw's Tag Team Survivor Series squad went off without a hitch (which is to say, Braun Strowman didn't wreck the joint) and ended in a victory for an unlikely duo. It wasn't The Lucha House Party or The Revival who got the W, but Bobby Roode & Chad Gable, who last eliminated their longtime rivals The Ascension to earn the captaincy. The former U.S. and SmackDown Tag Team Champion have been a reliable, if still odd, pairing for the last few weeks. Now, they'll get their best chance yet to show their teamwork runs deeper than a few wins and shared affinity for all things glorious. One year ago, Jinder Mahal was WWE Champion and heading toward a Champion vs. Champion clash with Brock Lesnar at Survivor Series that he himself had demanded. It was, unquestionably, the biggest match of his life. But of course, then AJ Styles happened, and the rest is history. Nonetheless, as Lesnar and Styles close in on a Champion vs. Champion rematch at this year's Survivor Series, The Modern Day Maharaja finally met The Conqueror face-to-face in a misguided attempt to pass on some hard-won wisdom to the Beast he had once hoped to defeat. Rather than challenge Lesnar, who was returning to Raw for the first time since recapturing the Universal Championship, The Maharaja wanted to preach his mantra to The Conqueror as a way to help prepare him spiritually for the challenge of The Phenomenal One. Surprisingly, Lesnar agreed, though Jinder only got through a couple repetitions of “Shanti” before Lesnar clotheslined Mahal out of the ring, sent The Singh Brothers to Suplex City, and flattened The Maharaja with an F-5 outside the ring. Elias had a few choice words for Bobby Lashley before their match to determine which Superstar would round out the Raw Men's Survivor Series team, but he had a few more choice words for Lio Rush, and those insults came back to haunt The Living Truth when The 24-Year-Old Piece of Gold hid under the ring and grabbed Elias by the ankles in the middle of the match, handing Lashley a count-out victory to send him to Sunday's match. Elias was understandably upset, and he got the last word by lawn-darting Rush through the ropes and into Lashley on the outside. But it's Lashley who has the last laugh. Alexa Bliss wanted to use the closing moments of Raw to flex the might of her Women's Survivor Series team by pitting Sasha Banks and Bayley against each other for the final berth, then siccing the entire squad on them and naming Ruby Riott to the ranks instead. It ended up being a showcase, but not for the team she expected. Bliss was seconds into her victory lap when the cameras on the TitanTron suddenly flipped on backstage, where SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch was maiming Ronda Rousey with the Dis-arm-her in the locker room. After finishing with Ronda, The Irish Lass Kicker came to the ring, where the rest of SmackDown women joined her in a total evisceration of the Raw Superstars, with Lynch leading the charge despite suffering an apparent broken nose. (She would later receive medical attention for the injury.) Even Rousey's arrival did little to even the odds, as the damage had already been done, and the Raw Women's Champion was ripe pickings for a steel chair attack from Lynch, who then led her team to high ground through the WWE Universe while The Baddest Woman on the Planet stewed in the ring. The only person who might have been madder than Rousey was Stephanie McMahon, who was shown backstage demanding that an overwhelmed Baron Corbin find a way to retaliate. Whether Lynch can repeat her feat is a matter for Sunday, but the message was unmistakable: The road to victory, for Raw and Ronda, goes through Becky Lynch, and that might be an obstacle too tall to traverse. Results ; ; *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable vs. Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) vs. The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) ended in a No Contest in a Tag Team Battle Royal *Tamina (w/ Nia Jax) defeated Ember Moon (8:35) *Finn Bálor defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Drew McIntyre) (12:15) *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno, The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel), The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto & Lince Dorado) and The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) in a Tag Team Battle Royal to be captain for Team Raw Men's Tag Team(3:35) *Bobby Lashley (w/ Lio Rush) defeated Elias by Count Out to qualify for Team Raw Men's Tag Team *Bayley vs. Sasha Banks in a qualifying Team Raw Women's Tag Team match ended in a No Contest (8:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Tag Team Battle Royal November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.1.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.2.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.3.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.4.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.5.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.6.jpg Ronda Rousey crashed Stephanie and Braun's negotiation November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.7.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.8.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.9.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.10.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.11.jpg Tamina v Ember Moon November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.13.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.14.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.15.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.16.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.17.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.18.jpg Dean Ambrose burned his Shield vest while Seth Rollins gave an in-ring interview November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.19.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.20.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.21.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.22.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.23.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.24.jpg Finn Balor v Dolph Ziggler November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.25.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.26.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.27.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.28.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.29.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.30.jpg Natalya attacked Ruby Riott November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.31.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.32.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.33.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.34.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.35.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.36.jpg Survivor Series Qualifying Tag Team Battle Royal November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.37.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.38.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.39.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.40.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.41.jpg Jinder Mahal confronted Universal Champion Brock Lesnar November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.43.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.44.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.45.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.46.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.47.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.48.jpg Bobby Lashley v Elias November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.49.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.50.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.51.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.52.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.53.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.54.jpg Bayley v Sasha Banks November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.55.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.56.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.57.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.58.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.59.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.60.jpg Becky Lynch led an attack on the Raw Women's division November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.61.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.62.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.63.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.64.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.65.jpg November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1329 results * Raw #1329 at WWE.com * Raw #1329 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events